Seven Sins
by Ao Kudo
Summary: A mysterious new group is rising and sora and the others have suddenly arrived in the real world. With the help of thier new friends, will they stop it?i suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds.
1. Proluge

**Hey guys! AoKudo here! Sorry I haven't updated on **_**That Child**_**. I have a huge writers block. Hehee…**

**Anyway this story was inspired by another story called **_**Welcome to the real world **_**by **_**BlueandRedButterflies**_**.**

**Anyway time to begin! Though this was hard to start off…. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own kh.**

**Prologue**

The sky turned black again, distorting the once blue sky.

A person in a white coat along with seven others cloaked in red stared down at the people in front of them.

"I will create a new world. One that is without impurities," the one in white whispered.

"Wait! Stop! You can't leave after what you have done!"one yelled from below.

The group chuckled. "Good bye."

Then there was a clash of white light and the beings disappeared.

But so did the others.

And so the sky turned blue once again.

**Ha ha. Sorry if it's short. It is a prologue after all. Anyway tell me what you think! Review!**

**/AoKudo/**

**Sign out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that the first chapter was so short. I'll try better this time.**

**I'm trying really hard not to rush things. Oh and good news for kuroshitsuji fans, there is going to be a second season! Yay! I can't wait! Sorry for the bad start. I don't think this gonna be one of my best works. But I will try!!!**

**Sorry for deleting the last chapter. It just didn't feel right. I felt rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH**

**Chapter 1**

The sky trembled in the night sky. Clouds had gathered around with a black, ferocious look. Just awhile ago the sky was blue, but now the trees were being blown from the wind and the birds were all cuddled up together for warmth. A storm was coming during the middle of fall.

Once the rain started, lightning and thunder began sound and flashes of light occurred here and there. A person dressed in a hooded black coat and umbrella looked up at the sky. "That doesn't look to good," she said.

As she reached her house, she fumbled for her keys. "Hmmm. Where are my keys? Oh, that's right, I don't have any." She sighed and looked up at her house. It was a normal one story house with nothing but two rooms, a kitchen, dining room, and living room that were all old and small compared with the yard, which was also fading away. She could see through the window that her brother had finally decided to play the game that she had bought and finished in a week. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, but it couldn't beat the score of finishing a game in one weekend.

She shook her head and told herself to focus. With a bit reluctance, she folded her umbrella and threw it over the fence. She shook some rain off and readied herself to jump over.

"One…two…and three!" She launched herself over the fence and climbed over. "Yes!" she said laughing out loud after catching her breath.

There was then a flash of light and she tripped over and landed in the mud. She coughed and spit out the dirt that landed in her mouth. "Ew…" When she stood up again, she was soaking wet. As she shook herself off of excess water in the rain again, she looked up at her house and sighed.

_Snap_

She gasped and turned to the sound and found herself facing a man in a black coat. They both stared at each other until she got the courage to speak to him. She pulled on her hood some more and said, "who are you? What are you doing here? Get out! You're trespassing property." The man stepped forward holding his side and collapsed in front of her.

She stared at him as she walked back to her umbrella and opened it again. She then walked to the collapsed man in the rain. Hesitantly, she pushed packed his hood and gasped again. A shocking spiked red hair showed beneath his hood and two black shaped diamonds were under his eyes.

"Axel?"

**Anyway, this is my first chapter. I know its short but I guarantee you the further it goes I'm sure they will get longer. I have also decided that I will not upload the next chapter until I can finish the next one after it.**

**Oh and remember to send me names! I want names!! Both boys and girls names.**

**So thanks for reading! R and R please!!! And you all get cookies!!!**

**/AoKudo/**

**Sign out**


End file.
